The US Army Corps of Engineers relies extensively on the use of sensors to provide mission critical data in a range of environments. There are a multitude of commercially available sensors which perform a particular range of functions, and which may offer varying levels of performance depending upon the weather, terrain, and other conditions of the environment in which they are placed.
Wave propagation modeling is an essential component for data-gathering, tracking, and surveillance activities which require the intelligent placement of sensors. Intelligent placement of sensors is difficult, often requiring testing of numerous settings and configurations to ensure that an area is adequately covered. Both topography and weather affect the efficacy of the model. Physical barriers may divert signals. The transmission of light, sound, or radio waves on a clear, dry day may be different from a foggy night or a rainy, windy day.
Many companies such Atmospheric and Environmental Research (AER) Inc., NextGen Federal Systems, ProLogic Inc., Toyon Corporation, and Blue Ridge Research and Consulting LLC provide specialized sound, seismic, and image sensors designed to provide optimum sensing capability for particular purposes and environments. However, selection of these sensors may require time-consuming trial and error.
To design reliable sensor networks, the military and private sector require data as to the sensing capabilities and signal features of sensors. Engineers also require extensive environmental data to optimize placement of signal emitters and sensors, as these factors effect sensor performance.
There is an unmet need in the art for computer modeling systems which can intelligently select appropriate emitting and sensing devices and calculate the probability of signal detection for various placements and points in time.
There is a further unmet need for a computer modeling system that can simulate geographical and environmental conditions that impact transmission of light, sound, and other energy waves for military and civilian applications.